


The Throne of the Sith

by akatsukiis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukiis/pseuds/akatsukiis
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for my friends :)Find me!@newtandnifflers - instagram@spacessong - tumblr
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Throne of the Sith

“I had a vision of the throne of the Sith.” Rey paused. “…And who was on it.”

Finn looked at her with empathy and pain in his eyes. 

“Ren.” He whispered.

“And me.” 

-  
Rey couldn’t sleep that night. In fact, she could barely sleep any night. Ever since these visions—these nightmares—started haunting her, any notion of a “good night’s sleep” was out of the question. She tossed and turned, covering her face with blankets and then kicking them off and pinching herself in hopes that maybe this was all a bad dream. The feeling that overwhelmed her was the same as when she emerged from the cave on Ach-To. She felt lost yet again, and the only person who could giver her answers was Kylo Ren.

Not again…Rey mumbled to herself. But yet, despite her logical senses screaming at her not to give into him, Rey knew it was the only way to understand the conflict which she felt within her. She tip-toed to the front of the ship, making sure she wouldn’t wake her friends who were passed out on their bunks, and sat amongst the numerous old cases and equipment.  
She crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and felt the familiar sense of Kylo’s presence. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I can’t sleep.” Rey replied. 

“You never reach out to me. Why now?” 

“I…” Rey started. She had to stop herself from saying that it was because she felt he was the only person who understood her the most. “I had a vision…”

“…Of the throne of the Sith.” Finished Kylo. “I know. I’ve seen it too.” 

“I feel afraid. But it’s deeper than fear. It’s…it’s knowing that I can’t escape from this, no matter how hard I try.” 

“You must confront your fears, Rey. That is the only way you can become what you are meant to be.” Kylo paused. “But you already know who you are, don’t you? From our encounter on Pasaana. Say it.” 

Rey shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her face.

“Say it.” 

“I’m…I’m a Palpatine.” 

“You aren’t just a Palpatine, Rey. You are Palpatine. His life essence lives in you. You can’t run from your truth any longer. Join me.”

This time, Kylo reached out his hand, stretching his fingers towards Rey. She breathed in, pulling her hand out from underneath her arm, and, shaking, extended it toward him. Their fingers met, brushing together ever-so-gently. Kylo clasped her hand in his, and, together, their eyes closed, only to see the same image before them: the obsidian throne of the Sith, and on it, two figures, robed in black and bathed in ferocious red light—the Dark Prince of Alderaan and his queen, Empress Palpatine.


End file.
